candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emmaelise401/Official Resignation - Corruption Spreads
Sorry to end off on a bad note, but CCSW is clearly dying. Nearly none of the admins are active, and the ones that are can't follow their own rules. CCSW, your admins are slipping up big time. This is not an insult, this is my thoughts. All you guys have been doing is feeding the trolls for the past year with the -_- face. Not to mention the letter W has set the whole wiki into nearly crazy levels. Immaturity, hard to forget since V passed away months ago, and leftys cat that he named W for some reason got sent away. The main reasons why I have not been active is because of the pure immaturity and the fact that the wiki is completely dead. There are a few good users here who have potential to turn the wiki into a great thing, and bad users, some even admins. I will not mention names, since I probably beat you guys up enough with this blog post. My true identity has been revealed in CCSW, and it really worries me. That is another reason why I am officially resigning. You can thank Michael, the normal user of wikia for that. The fact that you guys have been getting spammed and trolled for so long and you guys refuse to do a thing about it then say -_- and feed the troll even more. Not to mention that a large portion of the admin team is completely inactive, and JoyIf and Lucas barely even come on anymore, yet they are still admin. Another sign of corruption is the Wiki Mascot contests, as it can turn the whole wiki into war. The fact that you guys would go as far as to ban me for having the Wii Fit Trainer as a profile picture and Speaking Russian is honestly just corruption itself. Another thing is Power Hunger. I used to be power hungry myself, so I can't really talk, but some people just really want power. Those people know who they are. Another example is the fact that every other forum thread gets highlited, and half of them for really stupid reasons. It seems that everything gets highlited, and the admin count is honestly way too high. Not to mention that the forum games have sent people into fights on the chat. I tried to help the wiki myself by creating WiiFitBot, only to get spat on by its name, so I did not even bother to try to make it. People who spat on me for the name WiiFitBot know who they are. This wiki just isn't the same as it was back in 2013. Lets not forget that the founder is nearly completely inactive, and over 75% of the contributions happen when the forum games are going strong. That is honestly sad. The average number of people on chat is 1 over the past few days. Its hard to realize, but CCSW is dead, and therefor, I am leaving until it gets worse. None of this is to insult the admins or Lefty, it is just my personal opinion. and I would appriceate if you would respect it and attempt to fix some of the things wrong. Thanks for reading, and may the stars shine on you -Emma Category:Blog posts